Little Black Book
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Genderswapped Gwen/Cody. Cady has had a crush on the quiet Goth, Gren, for some time now. But with every attempt at trying to woo him she ends up looking more and more like an idiot. Gren tells her that he looks for a girl with a great love of poetry and literature. Will she be able to snag her dream-guy?


**AN: **What's up? So, I've had this idea in my head for a while. This is my first genderswapped story so go easy on me, okay? This is going to be a short but sweet piece, probably five of six chapters. But don't worry, this is only the first chapter, they'll get longer.

**Little Black Book**

"You can do it," Cady hissed to her reflection in the girls' bathroom's mirror. "Just walk up to him and ask him out. If you don't do it today you _know _you'll never be able to work up the nerve again."

It was on the first day of school that Cady had noticed the lone boy sitting at a cafeteria table, just eating out of a bag of potato chips and writing in that black book of his. He was paler than other students and his head was shaved except for the dark-blue Mohawk dyed black around its edges that ran up from the back of his head over his scalp to the bridge of his nose like a horse's mane. He was obviously a Goth, and a cute one nonetheless.

Gren his name was.

Cady gripped the edges of the sink and said again, "You can do this."

She stepped back and admired her every day wear as though she was wearing an outfit that was just recently bought: she patted out nonexistent wrinkles from her off-white shirt decorated with two parallel lines, one green and one red, the sleeves of a sweater coming out of the short sleeves of the shirt, and her short, but modest, jean-skirt. Hopefully this guy wouldn't judge her by how she was dressed.

Her simple crush elevated to near obsession as the weeks agonizingly passed by and she pretended that she didn't notice Gren passing by her locker or that they both had same final period. Cady brushed her long brown bangs behind her ears as she recollected the stalker-ish thing she had done in the class last week before the weekend. As the history teacher lectured the class on the Great Depression, Cady had slipped out her cellphone, pointed it at Gren, who was only two seats over and paying close attention to the lecture, and snapped a picture of him. She hastily flipped the phone shut and shoved it into the pocket of her jean skirt.

Cady exited the bathroom when the warning bell rang, walked down the hallway to her locker, pulled out her cellphone, flipped it open and went to the pictures. She sighed longingly down at the picture of Gren in the screen. Cady was so mesmerized by this boy, despite never having exchanged a friendly greeting with him. There was just something about him. The way he didn't interact with other kids, how he always stayed to himself, his silence, his brooding eyes…great. Now she was beginning to sound like Bella from Twilight.

Cady blew out a puff of breath before putting her combination into her locker. After she retrieved her history book she looked yearningly at the picture of Gren on her phone once more. Cady was somewhat confident when it came to flirting with boys. Throughout her entire freshman year she was utterly boy-crazy. Her heart would gush rose petals and cotton-candy whenever she spotted a picture of Taylor Lautner in a magazine, saw the large muscles of John Cena on the wrestling show her dad loved to watch, or glanced at the large photographs of Kellan Lutz in the windows of Abercrombie & Fitch at the mall. Though her hormones went on overload whenever her mind floated to gorgeous men, the sight of the Gren at the beginning of her current junior year flirtatious side of her shut and make way for an utterly love-struck girl under his influence. It was so cruel; Gren probably had no idea that this girl existed and yet here Cady was, going absolutely insane from what began as nothing more than some puppy-love crush!

Cady couldn't help but smile down at the picture. Suddenly, a will of determination burst through her. Six weeks was long enough. It was just the beginning of December and she sure as hell wasn't going to blow it all off until Christmas break and then spend the vacation ruefully scorning herself for not being able to talk to him. No. Cady kissed the screen of the cellphone.

"You will be mine," she purred and began to hurriedly strut away from her locker before colliding into someone. Her cellphone fell to the floor. Cady stumbled back into her locker.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I—"

Gren. It was Gren she had just run into. Cady immediately clammed up as his dark eyes bored into hers. Gren's face was expressionless as he looked down at the startled girl. Gren was dressed in his usual attire: a pair of worn dark-green jeans torn at their knees, a black top with its sleeves torn away with the Criss Angel logo in the center of it, two leather wrist cuffs on his wrists, a red lumberjack sweater tied around his waist, and a silver crucifix necklace.

"Uhhh…" Gren awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

A smile crept upon Cady's face and she flirtatiously toyed with a strand of her hair. "Oh…it's fine. Really. Hehe."

Gren's eyes floated down to the fallen cellphone. "Hey you dropped your—"

A gasp of horror escaped Cady's mouth as Gren reached down to retrieve cellphone. "Wait! Gren!"

He picked up the cellphone and then raised an eyebrow at the picture of himself on the screen. Slowly he stood up, his eyes remaining empty.

"Well, well, well," he said emotionlessly.

Cady put the tip of her index finger to her lips and began to nervously chew on its skin.

"A photographer, are we?" Gren deadpanned.

Cady snatched her phone away and held it to her chest. "I am so sorry…! I…I just…! Please don't think of me as a freak or anything! I mean…this isn't…what it appears to be."

Gren threw her a skeptical look and folded his arms. "So your phone just happened to come to life in the middle of class, hop on your shoulder and take a picture of me?"

"Yes!" she chirped. "Wait a minute…NO! NO! I meant—!"

The final bell rang.

"Okay…uh…whatever your name is…don't blow a gasket," he said. Cady couldn't tell if Gren was angry, creeped out, or if he thought that Cady was some sort of obsessed stalker. "You just…take it easy. Okay?"

He turned and walked away.

Cady longed to call out to him and imploringly scream, "I'm not a psychopath! Please don't sort me into the loony-bin!"

But she knew she couldn't.

All she could was hang her head in shame and walk to her final period class. It was going to be a painfully long class with the awkward silence that would only be noticed by the two of them.

* * *

After class ended, the students filed out of the classroom and out into the courtyard of the school along with the rest of the school. Cady had deliberately waited until Gren had left the classroom to exit. She left the room and walked into the courtyard, her stomach feeling like it was full of rocks. She blew it. Blew it all to hell. All because of her little schoolgirl-crush habit. This was bad. No matter what Gren thought of her, she couldn't just leave it at that. She had to know what he thought of her. If he thought that she was a freak and probably would have absolutely no interest in her then she had to hear him say that for himself.

She needed closure.

Cady scanned the courtyard and spotted Gren sitting in the grass, writing in that black book again.

Fighting the butterflies in her stomach, Cady slowly walked over to where Gren was. When she finally approached him she heard the loud metal blaring from his earphones. Carefully, as though she thought her touch would break him, she tapped him on his shoulder. Gren stopped scribbling in his book, took his earphones out and turned around to face Cady.

Cady forced a smile onto her face. "Uh…hi, Gren."

He seemed mildly surprised. "Oh, you. Uh…hi?"

Cady put her hands behind her back. "Can I…talk to you…about that picture?"


End file.
